


First Kiss

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [25]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: This little snippet has no setting and no certain universe. It's just their very first kiss, first described through Sansa's eyes and then through Jon's.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JonSansaWeek 2018 Day 1, organized by JonSansaSource on Tumblr

**_Sansa's POV_ **

Sansa had read a thousand books about this moment, but somehow she was not sure if any of those books had really managed to capture how it truly felt. She felt a certain kind of pleasant nervousness in her stomach. Her skin tingled wherever his hands and body touched her and her heart was beating rapidly in her chest with longing excitement.

“Are you sure you want this?” Jon spoke softly and Sansa let out a deep breath, cursing because he dared to make her wait even one more moment, one more second.

She pressed the palm of her hand to his stubbled cheek and nodded firmly. “I've never been this sure about anything, Jon.”

In literally every book Sansa had ever read, the girl had been standing on the tips of her toes right now, but Sansa didn’t need to do so. She was glad that she was wearing her flats tonight instead of the high heels Margaery had tried to make her wear.

“You look beautiful tonight.” Jon tucked a strand of strawberry blond hair behind her ear and he pressed her tighter to his chest, if that was even possible.

“Jon!” Sansa raised her voice while she closed her eyes. “Can you stop talking, please?” She licked her dry lips and pressed her forehead to his. “We’ve talked more than enough during the last few weeks. I want this. And I want this now.”

Jon curled his lips up into a smile and then his nose brushed hers.

She was not sure if he did it on purpose, if he knew how badly she wanted this, how deeply she was longing for this. For weeks she had wondered if Jon really felt the same for her as she felt for him and tonight she had not been capable of stopping herself anymore.

She had just asked him. She had just asked him if he thought about her day and night, just like she always seemed to be thinking about him these days. She had just asked him if he dreamed about her, just like all her dreams now seemed to be about him. She had just asked him if he sometimes wondered how it would be to kiss her, to touch her, to make love under a blanket of stars.

And he had said yes. His cheeks had reddened and pearls of sweat had covered his forehead. Sansa had not really understood why. She had been the one taking a risk. She had been the one taking the first step.

And now she was waiting for him to take the next one. And the longer it took, the more frustrated and excited she got.

When she felt his breath warming her waiting lips she closed her eyes and her arms circled around his neck. After what seemed to be another eternity his lips finally found hers.

They were surprisingly soft and tender and his kiss was slow and a little reluctantly.

But Sansa wanted more. Sansa needed more. And while her hands went through his dark curls, her lips parted to invite his tongue in.

 

**_Jon's POV_ **

Jon had kissed girls before. Most of the kisses hadn’t really meant much, apart from that one time he thought he had been in love. He was not sure what he and Ygritte had really felt for each other, but every time he looked at Sansa now he was certain it had not been love. This was love. What he felt now was love. And he was terrified that somehow he would break it.

“Are you sure you want this?” He spoke softly, dreading the moment. Somehow he was still afraid that at some point she’d discover that she could get someone much better and much smarter than him.

She pressed the palm of her hand to his stubbled cheek and nodded firmly. “I've never been this sure about anything, Jon.”

He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t really believe her. He wasn't sure why there was always a voice in the back of his mind telling him that this was just a dream, that this was temporary, that somehow he’d find a way to ruin it, to break it. That somehow he wouldn’t get the girl.

“You look beautiful tonight.” Jon tucked a strand of strawberry blond hair behind her ear and he pressed her tighter to his chest because he was afraid she would slip through his fingers if he wouldn’t.

“Jon!” Sansa raised her voice while she closed her eyes. “Can you stop talking, please?” She licked her lips and pressed her warm forehead to his. “We’ve talked more than enough during the last few weeks. I want this. And I want this now.”

A strange, but pleasant warmth spread through his body. He curled his lips up into a smile and he let his nose brush hers. He didn’t know why he was so terrified of just kissing her. He didn’t know why he was hesitating. He didn’t know why he couldn’t just lean in and do it.

He had never been someone’s first choice. He had never been someone’s everything and someone’s world. And he had never dared to make someone else his first choice, his everything, his world. He knew all too well how things could change all of a sudden.

Friends could become foes within an instant. Those closest to you could eventually betray you. Trusting someone too much, could eventually lead to misery and pain.

Somehow he didn’t dare to fully believe Sansa when she had told him that she thought about him all day, that she dreamed about him at night, that she had fantasized about kissing him and loving him. He knew he didn’t have a reason to doubt her, but it was still hard to believe that someone as amazing and beautiful as her, would fall for someone like him.

Maybe he would somehow start believing it when he did kiss her and when she would kiss him back.

He leaned in and waited a few more seconds before he pressed his lips to hers. Her arms circled around his neck, but in the back of his mind Jon could still hear a voice telling him that if he’d go any further, the dream would explode and he’d wake up.

But Sansa’s hands went through his hair and the moment she parted her lips to invite his tongue in he finally realized that she meant it.

She really meant it.

And eagerly, giving into his own hunger and desire eventually, he accepted her invitation.


End file.
